User blog:TastyCaik/Some Retard's top 15 Water monsters
Hello. I'm Bragðgóður kaka and this is my Top 10 Water Monsters as of November 2019. (Ignore the blog name it's 10 now) ---- Honorable mentions *Lord of Atlantis: This guy is one hell of a support for being the oldest monster in the Water category. He can NER, restore stamina, heal, and has a single target Precision and Double Damage! (And it can be spammed!) But alas, he has some really really bad stats which hinder him from getting anywhere on the list. *Kihaku: Ugh. This old man used to dominate. Freeze and Possess was the ultimate form of deny back in ye olde and lets not forget about his team Life and Stamina regeneration. But unfortunately for him, the 50% patch and recently frozen / possessed crippled this geezer. Oh and his stats suck. *Frostbite: He's like Kihaku but better. His freeze skills remove quite a bit of stamina but not too much only uh all of it. He excels at removing stamina while simultaneously regaining his own. He can even give his team Double Damage and 50% of their stamina! But due to him having lackluster stats, a bad trait, and high cooldowns I can’t put him on the list. *Kozorg: Frosilka's brother. He's an interesting fellow. He hates families (Bond Breaker) and he hates his own element (Treacherous Move), so he can destroy a Thalassa, a Ragnarok, a Gelotron, a Sunblast or even a tank like igursus. Bur literally every move besides Bond Breaker is shit. His terrible movepool is his downfall. *General Thetys: She was one of THE best monsters in the past. Her Stamina Devourers was OP material and if she went first in the turn order, she basically already won. She has AoE 50% Freeze, a team Precision, Damage Boost, and 100% stamina regain, and a few heavy hitting moves. But over time, new monsters with better better skills knocked her off her pedestal like Wangzhou, who could do the same thing as Thetys except he doesn't lose all of his stamina. And the fact that monsters in today's meta have 0 stamina cost skills dropped her even more. And like all old legendaries, she has terrible stats. A speed of 3,421? No. Just no. *Frostwrath: The dragon with a hot fire on the inside yet can’t inflict burn. He’s one of those old legends having what you would expect from a water monster, freeze. He has an AoE freeze, Stamina Leak, and Daze none of these are really outstanding but are decent at the very least and a solid pick for people starting out. The Actual Top 10 10.Zimnyaya: He was a premier monster a while back. His main gimmicks include, Freeze, Freeze Hater, Stamina Regain, Stamina Removal, and Mega Freeze. The reason he's on the list is due to him being incredibly fast and a huge threat when combining Massive Propaganda with Prisoner of ice / Coldtober Revolution. But his Stamina costs, bad health, and lack of PER really messes him up especially if the team is immune to freeze. 9. Cryotan: A being so powerful it took two mountains to take him down. Cyrotan is a deadly tank with the ability to to apply massive shields and taunt to himself; but that's not what makes him so deadly, it's his ability to AoE Mega Freeze so he immobilizes the entire team for two turns, and single target Mega Freeze with 3 turn curse countdown that forces the opponent to have to NER and if they don't, they're done for, he can take any hit with a monstrous health stat of 41,017, can double his own health, and even has NER. But he has massive drawbacks such as the high stamina costs, high cooldowns, reliance on teammates to get the ball rolling, only inflicts freeze so freeze immunity can screw him over, and he's very slow. 8.Stake: This guy. He's crazy. He has good stats and a bat-shit crazy damage output. He's one of the very few monsters in the game who has access to an AoE 50 damage (And it applies bleed!). He can give himself Damage Boost, Precision, and Double Damage making him able to one shot ANY fire monster no questions asked and can can PER + Extra Turn so debuffing him won't do jack. He only inflicts bleed as a negative status effect but who cares? 7.Hydratila the Icebringer: General Thetys' nemesis. He's best known for his complete immunity Stamina Drain with "Thetys, Page 32", which deals 65 damage, applies Stamina Leak to one enemy, and Stamina Regeneration to his entire team. But he can do more than that, he also has two AoE freeze moves-one of which gives team freeze immunity which always nice, but both of them have major cooldowns. 6.Frosilka: Thetys' ally and Kozorg's sister. Frosilka is pretty awesome with the trait *Area Dodge* (Immune to all AoEs) so you'll have to target her and her alone if you want to do anything. She's extremely fast, gives Team NER + 20% life, Team Freeze Immunity + Stamina Regain + 20% Stamina, AoE PER **before** damage, can even use a Thunder Based attack despite being a water monster and it applies Shock too, and the frosting on the cake is her Team Control Immunity. 5.IMigbo: VoltaiK's #1 Fan (But why tho?) and Sidekick. He's a Jack-of -All-Trades monster with good stats and incredible moves. As much I hate VoltaiK, iMigbo definitely works well with him, he can deal massive amounts of damage with "AUREEEEEEEEELIOOOO" which deals 75 Water damage + Drowned and with a 1''' turn cooldown; that's already crazy, and just gets better from there. He can Trait Disable, use AoE Possession despite being an attacker, a 0 stamina cost Team NER + Stamina Regen + Damage Boost + Precision, like Stake, he has an AoE 50 Damage skill and it applies Drowned. The only drawbacks he has are his cooldowns and stamina cost. 4.Gorg: Now we're getting to the good stuff. Gorg is one of the best Water monsters in the game and for good reason. He has good stats and a down right insane speed for an attacker (3,509) and some pretty epic moves to capitalize on it. He can PER before damage; if you don't understand why that's powerful, leave. Just leave. Anyways let's get back on track, Gorg can attack while also deny. He has a broken Setup skill having Double Damage + True Vision + '''Evasion, which is simply delicious, he has Sea Book Hater for destroying a lot of viable monsters like Lord of Atlantis and Mystery ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), multiple extra turn skills and doesn't even need them to be viable, and PERs before damage A LOT so you don't need to worry about PEP, Mega Taunt, Evasion, etc. Overall he's just an amazing monster-especially in the Water element and Sea Book, but there are still other Water monsters that are simply in a league of their own. 3.Hookuai: The lover of mass destruction and totally not Slattern. Hookuai is one of the best attackers in the game having some deadly attributes like his amazing stats and that trait, Control Immunity + Anticipation making him a pain in the ass for deniers and monsters with extra turns. He has some other powerful skills like his 70 Water damage skill that cost 0 stamina and a 0 turn cooldown, (That alone makes him immune to CDA and Stamina Drain) he has some powerful AoEs like Meltdown Ray and Claw Swipe which each deal 40 Special damage + Sunburn or Bleed depending on the skill, can further boost his damage output with Power of the Deep, it doesn't seem like much since it's only a 50% damage increase but it also grants precision and Positive effects protection, so a regular PER won't get rid of his boosts and can even CDA for reasons I cannot explain, making him a bit of a denier. One of the best parts about him is that all his skills cost around 20 stamina and with cooldowns below 3. 2.Eisul: I feel bad for anyone who went with Nitroblaster in the Thaw of the Dead Maze, because Eisul is far superior. He's an attacker/denier hybrid having a massive life stat and '''SC taunt + the Taunt trait, '''tortures and deny skills (Curse, MegaPossession, Total Blind), and Damage Mirror, which is amazing on a tank. 1. Warmaster Thalassa: We all know what she can do so I won’t waste my time going through it. Category:Blog posts